1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a membrane or plate spring clutch, in particular, for a motor vehicle. The membrane or plate spring clutch includes a flywheel fastened to the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine, which flywheel defines an axis of rotation. The membrane or plate spring clutch also includes an application plate, which application plate is non-rotational in relation to the flywheel, yet the application plate can be displaced axially. There is a clutch disc with friction linings located between the application plate and the flywheel. The membrane or plate spring clutch also includes a membrane or plate spring to apply pressure to the application plate toward the flywheel. In addition, there is a retracting device for the application plate, as well as a mechanism for the automatic adjustment of the membrane or plate spring as a function of the wear of the friction linings.
2. Background Information
There are numerous conventional friction clutches which have an automatic wear compensation mechanism. For example, Unexamined German Patent Applications 43 06 688 and 44 12 107 disclose that, in the area of the contact between the membrane or plate spring and the application plate, adjustment elements with diagonal surfaces can be inserted which, when wear occurs, re-establish the original position of the membrane or plate spring in relation to the housing to keep both the position and the application force constant.